Anata Ni Aitai
by reraibussu
Summary: Sesuatu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam kini kembali muncul kepermukaan. Semua impian yang ia anggap fantasi kini menjadi menjadi kenyataan. Semua hal yang dulu ia pertanyakan keberadaannya kini berdiri didepannya.


**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Anata Ni Aitai** — _reraibussu_

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

* * *

Aomine menggeliat, dibawah jembatan penyebrangan beralaskan hamparan rerumputan. Pikirnya melayang entah kemana, sementara iris birunya menjelajah menatap besi penyokong jembatan. Bunyi klakson dan deru mesin terdengar bising dari atas, tapi ia masih tetap terlentang tenang , menghiraukan jika lau mungkin-mungkin saja, jembatan itu rubuh dan menimpa dirinya.

Aomine merenggangkan tubuhnya, menggeliat—lagi—pelan sembari bergulung-gulung direrumputan, tak memperdulikan rumput yang berukuran kecil-kecil menembus pakaiannya.

Pikirnya melayang pada beberapa hari lalu.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia ingat, sebenarnya.

Namun, pada kenyataannya ingatan itu terus-terusan menampar pikirannya, seperti ombak laut yang menggulung menyebalkan dan menyebapkannya tenggelam, jauh kedasar samudra.

Aomine menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Tapi ia terlalu malas. 'Mungkin itu adalah tanda-tanda penuaan dini,' begitulah pikirnya, sembari kembali bergulung-gulung direrumputan.

Kembali ingatannya melayang-layang pada semua kejadian menyebalkan yang entah mengapa dan bagimana menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Mulai dari tatapan ketakutan dari para lawan tandingnya, hingga bagaimana pelatihnya memperbolehkannya bolos latihan, dengan cacatan ia memenangkan setiap pertandingan.

Itu menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, dan memuakkan. Itu seperti ia dipaksa untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, padahal ia baru saja memakan _teriyaki burger_ kesukaannya.

Aomine menggosok rambut biru dongkernya begitu keras.

Ini menjengkelkan, memikirkan sesuatu seperti ini adalah hal terakhir yang akan Aomine lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Kemudian ia terlentang lagi, seperti seonggok makhluk tak berdaya sembari menatap besi penyanggah jembatan.

Suara aliran air yang mengalir teredam oleh bunyi hiruk pikuk diatas sana.

Jika ia tak salah ingat, sebentar lagi sudah hampir jam lima sore. Itu artinya ia sudah menghabiskan jam sekolahnya untuk bermalas-malasan disana selama tiga jam, dan ia masih lan belum mau pulang.

Ibunya yang cantik selalu saja bertanya tentang wajah muramnya ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah, dan itu sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman, ia tak mau ibunya mengkhawatirkannya. Ayahnya bahkan lebih parah, ia mengancam akan memotong uang sakunya jika putra satu-satunya dikeluarga Aomine itu tetap bungkam mengenai masalahnya.

Ayolah~

Ia juga punya sesuatu yang ingin dia simpan dan tak ia bagi pada siapapun. Baik itu orangtuanya, Satsuki, atau siapapun.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, membuat iris sewarna dalamnya lautan itu melirik malas pada tas sekolahnya yang ia lempar begitu saja diatas rumput yang tak jauh darinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berbunyi, akhirnya suaranya hilang juga, dan itu membuat Aomine menghembuskan nafas syukur.

Bahkan tanpa ia melihat pun, ia tau, siapa yang menelfon. Momoi Satsuki. Kawan sepermainannya sedari bocah.

Bahkan meski ia khawair dengan keadaan Aomine, ia merasa jika lebih baik bila gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengurus urusan cintanya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya saja. Itu akan lebih baik untuk kesehatannya—mengingat jika Aomine terlampau sering melihat raut khawatir berlebihan diwajah Momoi.

Kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering, dan itu adalah tanda, jika ia harus pulang. Atau gadis dari keluarga Momoi itu akan menghubungi ibunya dan melaporkan mengenai bolosnya ia siang tadi.

..

Siang ini tim basket mereka kembali bertanding dalam kejuaraan, itu membuat Aomine sedikit was-was, ia benci dengan tatapan khawatir yang dilemparkan dari Kuroko dan Momoi.

Kemudian ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Kuroko kemarin sore, tentang kepercayaan Kuroko akan orang yang lebih kuat darinya pasti akan muncul. Itu membuat otaknyanya berfikir semalaman, tentang bagaimana orang itu. Apa ia akan keren sepertinya? Atau kah lebih keren darinya? Lalu, bagaimana pula dengan permainannya. Apa ia bagus? Atau bagus sekali? Atau sangat bagus?

Dan semua pertanyaan liar dipikirannya membuatnya gigit jari.

Ia pun berandai-andai akan pertemuan mereka kelak. Apakah itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang begitu ia kenang seumur hidupnya, sebagaimana ia mengenang saat pertama kalinya ia menyentuh bola orange itu. Lantas ia pun berfikir, bagaimana kah rupa orang itu. Apakah ia akan tinggi sepertinya? Ataukah lebih pendek? Dan bagaimana ia, apakah ia berkulit lebih gelap darinya? Ataukah lebih cerah? Dan berbagai mancam pikiran lain yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Maksudnya, tentang bagaimana hari-hari akan menjadi semakin mengasikkan dengan lawan bertanding yang kuat, dan bagaimana mereka bisa bermain di lapangan seharian sambil tersenyum melawan terik matahari.

For God Sake~

Ia merasa pikiran dramatisnya itu akibat dari drama Korea yang begitu sering diperlihatkan oleh Momoi dan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kise menariknya kepinggir lapangan, sementara ia hanya terbengong dengan wajah ling-lung. "Aomine _cchi_ , apa kau melamun lagi?" ia bertanya dengan wajah masam bercampur khawatir, "Kau hampir membuat dirimu ditabrak orang-orang," omelnya kemudian. Sementara Aomine hanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah dikerubungi oleh wartawan. Situasi yang sudah berulang kali ia alami sebenarnya, selama karir basketnya. Namun, kini semuanya berbeda, pikirannya kosong, satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan untuk ikut selain perintah pelatinya adalah karena ia berharap untuk bertemu seseorang yang kuat, yang mampu menjadi lawan bertandingnya yang sepadan.

Dan kemudian harapannya terkabul, saat ia melarikan diri dari kumpulan wartawan gila yang haus akan berita sensasional.

"Aomine!" sebuah seruan dari suara yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh, lama tak jumpa," balasnya sembari tersenyum, sementara orang ia ajak bicara mendekat kearahnya.

Inoue- _san_ dari SMP Kamizaki, seorang power forward sepertinya, yang tentu saja ia pikir satu level dengannya.

Itu membuatnya begitu senang saat mereka akhirnya bercakap-cakap kembali setelah lama tak berjumpa dan hanya tau kabar masing-masing dari postingan dimedia sosial.

Belum lagi janji takkan kalah tahun ini, benar-benar membuka pintu harapan Aomine selebar-lebarnya.

'Tahun kemarin saja permainanya sangat bagus, apa lagi tahun ini,'pikir Aomine sembari menjabat tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Pikirannya melayang pada permainan apa yang akan ia hadapi dengan Inoue- _san_ sebagai lawannya nanti.

..

Lalu, ketika pertandingan dimulai, semuanya berubah.

Iris biru dongkernya tak melihat adanya senyum puas dari bibir lawannya, begitu pun dengan dirinya.

Dahaganya masih menjadi-jadi.

Nafasnya tetap stabil.

Ototnya tak terasa nyeri sama sekali. Tungkainya bergerak dengan lues, begitu pun sendinya yang lain.

Teriakan penonton tak terdengar, dan suara pantulan bolanya melambat serta bergema, tapi tak ada yang mengejarnya.

"Mengapa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah menyedihkan (mungkin). "Padahal aku (pikir akan) sangat menikmati permainan ini …"

Dan ketika ia melihat senyum Inoe. Ia pun sadar.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya malah menjadi semakin gelap.

"Kau tak mengerti … " Inoe berkata dengan wajah tertunduk, "Kau seperti **MONSTER**."

Itu membuat Aomine sadar.

Bahkan jika ia menolak, ia sudah jatuh.

Sesutu yang kuat menggila dalam dirinya. Dan semua disekitarnya terasa memudar. Ia jatuh dalam kehampaan. Begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Dinding yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka begitu tinggi dan kuat.

Kenyataannya cahaya yang ia pancarkan terlalu menyilaukan, membuat siapapun tak berdaya.

"Tak mungkin ada yang bisa melawanmu …" bisiknya lagi, Aomine membelalakkan mata, larinya semakin cepat, dan hatinya berdenyut. Matanya panas. Dan Aomine pikir itu karena keringatnya masuk kemata—hey~ kita semua tau itu hanya alasan, kan?

"Tetsu," panggilnya pada kawan bersurai biru mudanya dengan suara bergetar, Kuroko menoleh kerahnya sembari menyodorkan kepalan tangan. "Sudah kuduga ini percuma," bisiknya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku … hanyalah aku," ungkapnya sembari berlalu. Meninggalkan Kuroko dibelakang. Dengan tangan terangkat dan wajah kaget.

Hati Aomine hancur. Dan hanya itu yang ia pikirkan, ia tak berfikir, jika mungkin saja Kuroko juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama dengannya.

..

Setelah pertandingan selesai Momoi segera mendobrak masuk ruang loker mereka, gadis cantik dengan surai sewarna sakura itu bahkan tak perduli, jika mungkin saja ada anggota tim mereka yang belum selesai ganti baju.

"Aomine-kun!"teriaknya lantang saat melihat pemuda berkulit gelap itu menutup pintu lokernya.

"Diam," jawabnya malas. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Setelahnya Aomine melangkah pergi dari ruangan mereka.

Meninggalkan semua yang terjadi, meninggalkan segala yang menjadi kacau, meninggalkan semua yang tak seperti harapannya.

Pada akhirnya Aomine berhenti ditempat terbuka.

Duduk diam dipinggir kolam renang _outdor_ yang berada di areal gedung.

Handuk putih yang sedari tadi melekat padanya ia taruh dikepala, ia pikir handuk basahnya akan mampu membuat otaknya yang berdesing mendingin.

Pikirannya kacau.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikir adalah dimana.

Dimana kiranya seseorang yang begitu membuatnya sefrustasi ini sedang berada.

Tiba-tiba air matanya meleleh.

Sebelum kemudian ia mulai tersenyum.

Lalu tertawa.

Keras.

Keras.

Dan semakin keras.

Area kosong itu tiba-tiba menjadi ramai karena suara bisingnya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya.

" … Dimana?" ia bertanya kembali sambil berdiri.

Tawanya semakin keras dan bergema.

"Diimana?!" ia bertanya dengan suara yang keras, seolah hendak membuat siapapun diluar sana mendengarnya.

"Diimana?!"

"Diimana?!"

"Diimana?!"

"Diimana?!"

"DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?! DIIMANA?!"

Aomine meremat surainya, sebelum berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

Suara derit pintu tersengar samar, tenggelam dalam tawa murka Aomine.

"Aomine-kun!" Satsuki berteriak disaat yang tepat, membuat Aomine berbalik dan menatap gadis berkucir kuda itu dengan ratapan memelas.

"Dimana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong pada Momoi.

Melihat Aomine yang selalu melindunginya bersikap begitu rentan membuat Momoi serta-merta menitikan air mata.

" … Aomine-kun … " isaknya sembari menutup mulut, lututnya seperti jelly. Dan saat Momoi merosot, hingga hampir menyentuh lantai Kuroko yang baru datang menahannya.

Midorima dibelakangnya tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya memandang Aomine yang berteriak sembari terhuyung-huyung seperti orang gila dengan tatapan aneh.

Sementara Murasakibara hanya melongokkan kepala dari pintu. Suara Aomine yang keras cukup membuat bayi titan itu malas memaksakan gendang telingannya untuk menerima suara menyebalkan dan berulang-ulang Aomine.

..

Dan semua kejadian itu terjadi saat ia duduk kelas tiga di Teiko.

Kini ia sudah bukan lagi bocah berusia lima belas tahun yang begitu terobsesi menemukan sesorang yang lebih kuat darinya.

Namun …

Pemuda bersurai dwi warna dengan tatapan membara didepannya benar-benar membuat darahnya naik.

Sesuatu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam kini kembali muncul kepermukaan. Semua impian yang ia anggap fantasi kini menjadi menjadi kenyataan. Semua hal yang dulu ia pertanyakan keberadaannya kini berdiri didepannya.

Aomine menyeringai.

'Dimana saja kau selama ini … ' pikirnya, sebelum menatap kedua bola mata sewarna api yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tak pernah ingin menyerah. Kilatan aneh terlihat diujungnya.

Hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi oleh sebuah perasaan yang bahkan ia lupa jika ia sering merasakannya saat natal tiba. Rasa bahagia akan sebuah hadiah.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku sebelumnya, Kagami." Mereka saling menatap dengan iris berkilat, sesuatu yang menyambar dan bergejolak seolah bergemuruh diantara mereka. Sebuah dinding tipis melapisi mereka berdua, hingga membuat sebuah kubah kokoh yang memisahkan mereka dari orang-orang disekitar mereka. "Kaulah yang terbaik!" bibir pucatnya berseru, pada sosok dengan mata yang tak goyah apa lagi takut didepannya. Seringai kepuasan ia tunjukkan dihadapan lawannya.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek didepannya benar-benar sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. sosok yang mampu memuaskan dirinya, sosok yang mampu membawa sesutu yang hilang pada dirinya selama ini.

Sesutu yang benar-benar pantas disebut, sebagai permainan.

Aomine rasa ini adalah hadiahnya. Karena menjadi orang sabar dan tak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dikala depresi

* * *

fin


End file.
